1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method and an imaging program, more specifically to an imaging device and an imaging method for indicating re-photograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for providing an image satisfactory to an object of the photograph have been developed. For example, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-45355, when a shutter button of a camera is pressed, a control unit of the camera continuously releases the shutter and continuously shoots gathering objects of the photograph. The taken image is displayed on a touch panel. Each of the objects decides a favorite image by touching arrow buttons and operating to switch the images displayed on the touch panel. Each of the objects touches the place of himself in the image on the touch panel. An image processing unit extracts the partial image where the object touches by performing edge emphasizing process and the like. The image processing unit combines a partial image which is selected by each of the object photographers in this manner.